


Naked Desires

by a_pathetic0524



Series: 50 Shades of ToruKa [5]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Anal Sex, Broken english, Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, Implicit Description, M/M, Oral Sex, Probably I make Toru like he is having a problem in his head, Rough Oral Sex, no beta we die like men, reversible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524
Summary: Human live solely for their desires and so is Yamashita Toru. When life starts becoming boring, he runs to his bandmate in ONE OK ROCK, the vocalist, Moriuchi Takahiro for sex.





	Naked Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cocuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocuke/gifts), [totalsyndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsyndrome/gifts), [crying_koala2610](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_koala2610/gifts).

HUMAN LIVE SOLELY ONLY FOR THEIR DESIRES. The feeling of wanting, yearning and needing for something is a life force for human. It decides what human should and would do to satisfy their desires. Whether it's for the good or the bad. Whether it's a desire to eat, to be loved, or to win something. No matter how, human will find a way to achieve and satisfy their desires.

If, for some reasons, these desires become unachieved and unobtainable, human will be left with despair, sadness, and depression.

Desire moves human.

Desire gives human a purpose.

Desire brings him a spark in life.

When life becomes boring and dull, like Taka sometimes says about him, it's a no-brainer for him to wish for a little fun. Like sex.

Maybe that made him sounds like Taka. Somehow also different from other people's perceptions about a mostly-though not always-quiet, calm and cool him. But the saying that said men thinks a lot about sex isn't a one hundred percents wrong. He yearns for the liberating thought about the procreating act. About the sensuous act society deemed as taboo and much more if out of wedlock, yet being secretly worshipped behind the door and the tightly closed curtains. Sometimes when he let himself drift-offs, he found himself fantasizing about the forbidden act. Desiring sex. Lusting for the freeing thought.

That's what brought him to Taka's bed tonight.

They lock their lips immediately once they step inside Taka's bedroom. With alcohol in his blood streams, his body already hot, screaming in need to even bother about romantic exchange and cheap flirting. As if feathers, their bodies easily fall on to the bed. And listening how the mattress creaks somehow arouses him more.

Toru tilts his head, letting their kiss to deepen. He closes his eyes and lets himself enjoying the wet sound from their dirty kisses. The bed creaks once again when Taka, being on top of him, props himself with him between his slim arms. A soft deep groan escapes every time Taka assaults the inside of his mouth. Taka's thin tongue grazes his left cheek and teeth before having a little war with his wider tongue, forcing him to let out another groan.

Sometimes it amazes him at how good Taka is at kissing despite his innocent, childish look. Probably that's another of the many reasons why women always flocking on the ONE OK ROCK's vocalist. Compared to him, Taka is better at placing himself around people. For him, unless necessary and a person attracts him with their similarities in ideas, interests and or that he enjoys being around them, he'd rather busy himself with phone if there's no one took his interest. The same things happen regarding women. He'll go for a woman who's his type and only go further if they achieved certain closeness, Taka on the other hand will take any women who caught his interest regardless if she has big breasts or not even if it's just the first day of their meeting.

Perhaps, that's what happen too when he lured Taka into this kind of relationship.

"Toru-san," warm breath tickles his ear, "isn't it rude to let your mind wander while we are on it?"

"Oh, sorr-" Before he finishes his sentence Taka scoopes his lips. The older man presses their bodies together and grinds their thighs against each other. His kisses turn into something wild when Taka starts sucking and biting his bottom lip. When he whines from the pain and glances at Taka to protest, the man smirks with his eyes.

Arrogant as usual.

"I wish you can see how swollen and naughty red your lips right now, Toru-san," whispers Taka before his erotic tongue slides on his lips, leaving a hot trail of saliva that bridges his and Taka's own plump reddened lips.

"If you got me a mirror, maybe?" Toru shrugs. A faint smile adorns his face.

Taka brings himself up and sits on his hips, pressing what shouldn't be pressed that let out a groan from him. "Then, I should make you into a mess first, don't I, Toru-san?" There's something about the way Taka said his name. How that mouth moved. About his seductive tone that made his heart beats faster and louder in his ear. And oh, how he wanted those lips to wrap his enthusiasm that erect and suffering in his tight pants.

"Is that how you talk to those women, Takahiro?" He reaches for Taka's thighs and slids his thumbs up, closer to where he believes Taka's having a hard time too. "I wonder what kind of mess you made them into?"

Putting up a lame smile, Taka leans forward. His slender fingers slids under his tight white t-shirt, marking his skin with his sweaty warm palm. An indescribable sensations pooling on his lower stomach, pressuring him from his abdomen to his pecs when Taka's palm stops on his chest.

"We'll find out, Toru-san," whispers Taka in his ear before he lands a soft peck.

There it is.

A push for his desires.

Toru grabs his vocalist's t-shirt's collar and pulls the man closer. Hungrily, he devours the lips that who knows how many women Taka had been kissed with. He seeks the lingered taste of those women. The taste of their sticky deep red lipstick. The smell of their dizzying perfume. Every little traces they had left on Taka's lips, on his tongue and on the deep of his mouth, he'll find and replace it with his own.

The growing desire thumps his ribs harder. It hurts. Agonizing. As if a sharp sword pierces through his heart. It's shameful. To have this kind of feeling is shameful.

Breaking their kiss, Taka arrests his wrists and pushes them down to the bed. His lips seizes his jaw, biting the line down to his chin, on to the crook of his neck where Taka takes his time, suckling on his skin to leave a mark he wish nobody will notice.

They still have to fly back to US tomorrow, being on the continuation of their America live tour for Eyes of The Storm. They even has a video to shoot. Imagine if someone caught the purplish, bluish mark and he needs to explain everything. His blond hair isn't that long yet either, like he was prior to Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer. Prior to Alex leaving their band.

"What is it?" Toru grimaces. "Are you always marking every person you slept with, Takahiro?" Like a child diligently stamping the collect-to-get flyer from the convenience store to get a free toy.

"Hmm... no..." Taka drags his kisses down to his half-exposed chest. He glances upwards, "I just want to tell your girlfriend that you cheat on her..."

"Wha-" Toru jolts. The electricifying sensation coming from his bitten nipple forces a muffled groan from his mouth. He frowns at Taka but the man doesn't seem to care.

Hiding his expression behind his blond hair bangs, Taka buries himself in his chest. Long sloppy wet kiss circles his areola before Taka's thin tongue wraps his left nipple. He tightens his grip around his wrists. His nails dig deep into his skin. Puckering his mouth, Taka sucks his already hard nipple, rolling his tongue around it in between, teasing it more.

"Shit..."

Within the wetness of Taka's mouth, he's burning.

"If you... want to suck," Toru swallows the air in his throat, "do it down there."

Taka raises his face as his tongue swipes his red bottom lip. He draws a wide grin. "Oh, do you want me to rim you?"

"My dick."

Sometimes he wonders when Taka laughs at him, if it was because he teased him or because what he said were too funny for him.

Taka nods several times. "Oh yes, I can feel it, Toru-san. You are throbbing my ass."

Not able to say anything, Toru grunts. He breaks from Taka's grips and taking advantage of their physical differences, he switches their place. His bigger hands hold Taka's shoulders, forcing the man to stay still although he knows how much Moriuchi Takahiro hates being forced to do something and limited.

Squinting his eyes, Taka annoyingly grins. "It's always a thing like this that made you impatient, eh, Toru-san?"

"Shut up." Toru leans towards the nightstand. He dims the light and pulls out the middle drawer, taking a small tube of lubricant and a pack of condom Taka bought back in England because of the humanoid strawberry with a helmet on its front somehow amused him.

He throws them beside the pillows, and then kneels with Taka's face close to him. Toru proceeds to take off his shirt and while he is at it, Taka helps unbutton and unzip his pants.

A there's-something-behind-it kind of smile plasters Taka's face. His eyes lit up as he pulls down his pants alongside the boxers and his erection springs up to freedom in front of Taka's face. Such a pervert.

People always said that look and appearance aren't a tell for someone's personality. That might be true for Taka. Such an innocent face and lithe body he has, but a hot-blooded guy and a danger behind the mask. Those contrasts are probably the reason why he has this desire within him.

A desire that slowly becomes a demon in his head.

"Oh... look...."

Toru closes his eyes. Taka's feathery touch along his shaft sets him into a blaze. Heaving a deep breathe, he holds down a grunt, trying to stay calm from Taka's tease although his racing heart begs to differ. There's an unseen pressure in his stomach. An unknown desire. He is in a need. And he is ready to throw off everything for his need, even the reality.

When he opens his eyes, his hazy sight catches a glint of lust in Taka's eyes.

"You are already this wet and slippy, eh, Toru-san?" Taka chuckles. He wraps his slim fingers around his shaft, his left thumb massaging his thigh.

Toru looks down, slipping his fingers between Taka's short blond hair and his other hand has its palm on the wall above Taka's head. "Then take a responsibility." His voice cracks from frustration.

Starting with a deep breathe, Taka devours his erection in one swallow.

Toru quivers. An intense waves of heat attacks him in the wetness of Taka's mouth. If he should ever be honest, there's nothing different between Taka's mouth, his girlfriend's or any other women he ever slept with aside from the stickiness from the lipstick the women wore. The difference is only in their skill, which he wonders, how come Taka could be this good. Could make him, how should he says it, addicted? Is addicted the right word? Okay, then, how come Taka could make him addicted?

"Ah, shit, Takahiro..."

Having Taka's lips around his shaft brings him triumph. Pleasure doesn't only come from his body, but also from the sense of pride. The fact that he knows he have a certain control over Taka gives him satisfaction.

"...you are hot..."

Taka squints his eyes as if he is smiling. His tongue traces his enthusiasm up and down, sucking in between, and letting the dirty voice be heard. He tortures him more as his fingers tenses around the base of his length, making him breathing harder.

And he dislikes it.

Dislikes it when Taka takes the control.

So, he cups Taka's head and thrusts deeper and harder inside Taka's cavity. He ignores how painful it is when his burning skin grazes Taka's teeth as he pounds faster. Hearing how Taka's chokes and seeing how his body convulses as he closes his eyes tightly is enough to make him couldn't care less about the pain.

Toru breathes heavily. He tightens his grips around Taka's head, forcing Taka to stay still as his fingers on his wrists try to free himself. In each thrust he becomes wilder and wilder. An unbearable pressure squeezes his organs the closer he is into climax. He is burning in a flame of desire; choking in pleasure.

He sees white engulfes him. As his sight returns, Taka's hazy gaze greets him, tears pooling on the corner of his eyes. Clear mucus drips out of Taka's nose. His cheeks are red. Mixture of his thick come and Taka's saliva seeps out, bubbling from the gap of Taka's swollen lips circling his now soft organ.

Witnessing how Taka is under his control, Toru bursts out. His chest full with satisfaction. He smiles wider than he could ever be outside Taka's bedroom, and laughing louder than when he was intoxicated. But he is intoxicated from gaining control over a man who loves his freedom. He is drunk of Moriuchi Takahiro. Drunk of a sinful desire.

Taka slaps his hand and shoves him away. His glare, full of anger and dissatisfaction, pierces him.

"Your lips will hurt," Toru brings himself closer, taking the hand that brushed those red and wet lips too rough. But the owner slaps his hand again. He sighs and backs off. His smile hasn't fade yet from his face when he strips out from his pants that has been bothering his movement.

He glances at Taka after he threw his jeans and boxershorts to the floor, "Sorry."

How far will he go to satisfy his desire? For his lust. His greed.

He remembers back then, the moment he listened the voice of a teenage boy who sung as he stared down, he felt desire. He longed for the voice; yearned for the boy. But that desire and the one that suffocates him at this moment are different. One is innocent, the other is sinful.

Toru grabs the forgotten lubricant tube and pops the lid open. He spreads his legs wide after he props himself across Taka, showing off his naked butt and flaccid member with thick whittish liquid still dripping from its red and puffed tip.

"What are you doing?" asks Taka seemingly to be finished with puking out his climax out of his throat. He raises a brow, affirming the questioning look in his eyes.

"I don't know." Toru nods his shoulders.

After falling into silence for a moment, a usual prideful look adorns Taka's face. His lips draws an uneven smirk. "Really?" Taka frowns, holding his laughter in his chest. "Yamashita Toru doing this?"

He doesn't answer.

"What happened, Toru-san?" As if forgetting what he had done to him just a few minutes ago, Taka puts up an enthusiastic expression on his face. He crawls towards him. All four. "Did you had a fight? That was why you asked me out and we ended up here, in my bedroom?" Taka says as he kneels between his legs.

And he doesn't know how to answer it.

For their desires, human will do anything, everything, even throwing their pride and realities. Back then, when he desired for the young boy to join his nameless band, he had done many things. From chasing -- or stalking if it should be called so, over-messaging, watching every lives the teen's former band had, to finally coming to where the teen worked and stayed there until he got 'yes' from the teen about seeing the nameless band's rehearsal. Then at the other time, was when the teen and him decided to fly to US in the beginning of their band's life. They did anything for that, sacrificing everything even though the end result wasn't what they wanted.

Even ONE OK ROCK does the same. There's a desire the four of them have for the band. So, they did -- does everything for this desire.

And then he himself has a desire. For that desire he'll do and sacrifice anything. Will it worth it or not somehow he couldn't care less. Because isn't human are like that? As long as we got what we wanted, how much we lost, do we even care? Because the satisfaction for realizing our desires will pay for what we have lost.

It sounds crazy.

But we -- human are that kind of creature.

"Or if this is how you are going to say 'sorry'..." Taka steals the lubricant tube from his hold. "I'll forgive you, Toru-san."

Laying on his back, Toru hides his face behind his right arm. He quivers when he felt cold liquid pouring on between his thighs and slowly tracing the skin of his buttocks. With his eyes closed his other senses becoming more and more sensitive. The thick smell of lust and sex greets him. Taka's palm still the same hot when it traces down his bare stomach. His heartbeat and heavy breaths drumming his ears. He can feel everything more clearly.

And then he waits.

He waits for Taka to touch him more. So that he can tighten the invisible leash he tied around Taka's neck. So that he can bring the man closer. So that he can control the man who loves his freedom like an eagle soaring in the sky. So that he can have Taka for himself. And that he can make Moriuchi Takahiro his.

Toru grits his teeth; purses his lips tightly. His muscle stiffening from the sensation Taka brings inside his body. The long, slim fingers lewdly moving in him. Teasing him. Pushing him down into a pit of frustration. The pride in him forces himself to hold in his voice.

He hates it.

A part of him tells him to stop this and turns  
their position around. Another regretting the offer he gifted Taka. However, he can't lie but to admit that he is always weak towards Taka. He will always give out when it comes to Taka's wants. Obeying what he needs. That sometimes he is wondering between the two of them who actually controls who? Even now.

"Toru-san," whispers Taka.

Toru peeks from behind his arm. In between his legs that shouldn't spread this wide under a man, Taka gazes at him, smiling. He looks haughty and mighty. Proud. Arrogant. He looks soft yet is a devil himself in the dim glimmer. Ready to control him.

The devil then says, "...let me hear your voice..." and so he tortures him.

First still with his lustful fingers, then when he failed to bring him, a weak, weak human down to his knees the devil tortures him with himself. Taka forces himself to be deep inside him. He terrorizes every corners of his weakness. Hell fire burns him.

It's painful.

Hurts.

Agonizing.

When he choked on his heavy breath, the devil laughs. His gaze blasphemes him. He reminds him of his sins as the bed screams louder and louder.

It's his punishment.

For him a mere human wishing to control a devil.

So he obeys the devil. Toru lets out of his hoarse voice. It's deafening. Sickening.

The devil -- Moriuchi Takahiro then hungrily devours his mouth. His body presses against his, his palms cups his face, and their skins rubbing on each other. He says in between their nauseating kisses and hunting breath, "Yes... Toru-san... let me hear... let me hear your voice more... yes... just like that..."

But...

But human are stubborn. No matter how many times they are being broken and brought down, they will stand again. They will revolt. That's why when he got his chance he dethrones the devil. Switching their place, Toru takes over the control.

It's how it should be.

"It'll hurt, goddamm—"

Toru lands a peck on the corner of the vocalist's swollen lips. "It will be fine."

This time it's him who smiles and feeling triumphant. He is the master of the marrionette show. Controlling Taka, he makes the man to pull out. He then pierces deep into Taka's tight opening just like Brutus when he betrayed his Caesar. He takes Taka's throne. He hurts the man who hates pain. He ignores his plea and curses, deafening himself from his painful whimpers. All he hears are only the melody of their skins slapping against each other and the wet sound of their lustful and slippery connection. All he sees is his glory, painted on Taka's hopeless expression. And all he thinks is his desires.

A desire to control Taka.

_But..._

Taka reaches for his neck. He is gasping for air, sweats beading on his flushed skin. His fragile shoulders moves up and down rhyming with his breathing. In Taka's hazy gaze is him. What kind of face is it, that he makes? He can't see it clearly.

"Toru-san," Taka whispers as he brings him closer, "break up with your girlfriend...please?"

_But, is it really him who controls Taka?_

Toru gulps down his saliva, tasting the saltiness from his dripping sweat. He caresses Taka's plump lips and then brings his mouth closer to kiss it.

_Or, is it his desire to be controlled by Moriuchi Takahiro?_

He closes his eyes, "As you wish, Takahiro."

**##NAKED DESIRES by ZEN##**

**Author's Note:**

> instagram: zen.ldh.oor || a_pathetic0524  
wattpad: a_pathetic0524
> 
> Note: if you'd like to, please leave comments, doesn't matter what language, I will use google translate. thank you for reading. :)


End file.
